This invention relates generally to hot tubs or spas, and more particularly to a low-cost, lightweight, insulated, semi-rigid plastic spa, which is easily portable, and hot water supply means therefor.
Conventional hot tubs are heavy, non-portable, and expensive in their construction; also, excessive electrical and heat energy is required for their operation. There is need for a greatly improved spa structure with the unusual advantages in construction, modes of operation, use and transport, and results, as are now made possible by the present invention, as will appear.
There is also need for pump units, and housings for same, to be used in combination with such hot tubs or spas